


Adventures of Eli: Collage

by orphan_account



Category: 3racha - Fandom, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alpha Bang Chan, Alpha Lee Minho | Lee Know, Alpha Yang Jeongin | I.N, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Beta Hwang Hyunjin, Beta Kim Seungmin, Beta Seo Changbin, Fluff, M/M, Omega Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Omegaverse, Past Abuse, Polyamory, beta Han Jisung
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:33:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23226370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Being an omega in a world of 60% betas and 30% alphas, being that 10% was extremely hard. Often they were just seen as breeding objects or toys, but Moon Junsu was strong.
Relationships: Stray Kids Ensemble/Original Character(s), Stray Kids Ensemble/Stray Kids Ensemble
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. ONE

Being an omega in a world of 60% betas and 30% alphas, being that 10% was extremely hard. Often they were just seen as breeding objects or toys, but Moon Junsu was strong. 

"Eli! It's time to get up!" His alarm clock yelled at him. His friend back in London had set it and he never had the heart to change it. Junsu groaned at the alarm and smacked at his phone until he hit the dismiss button. 

He cracked his eyes open and saw his roommate was already in class. Junsu and his roommate never got along. Junsu being an omega and foreign, while Youngbin was a beta and Korean. 

He slid out of bed, ignoring the tight feeling in his chest. He waved it off as missing the warmth of his bed. 

Changing and getting ready went fast, as he set his alarm to have the most time sleeping. Brushing his teeth, he stared at himself in the mirror. He looked so thin. Maybe he would go to the cafe after class.

Slipping his shoes on, he grabbed his bag before he was out the door. Walking down the street in central Seoul means one thing. 

Scent blockers. Lots of them. 

The crowds of people on the street and the people brushing past him made his chest squeeze, but he survived as he arrived at Seoul National University. Glancing at the clock, he jumped and practically sprinted to his class. He wasn't late per se, but class started in fifteen minutes and he wanted to get a seat in the back.

Junsu panted as he got through the doors of the classroom. Straightening up when he realized nine men staring at him, he swallowed harshly as they all whispered one word. 

"Mine."

His breathing went erratic as they stared at him. One of them with light brown hair and soft features broke the stare. He slowly walked to him and for every step he took, Junsu took one back. 

"You don't have to be afraid. Deep breaths." His warm voice slightly calmed him before he realized that he was trying to get Junsu to submit to him. Junsu frantically looked between all of them, ears ringing, spots dancing in his vision as he blinked and fought to keep his vision clear. 

The spots won as his vision darkened completely. 

Warm. Junsu felt warm. Why was he warm? Memories came flooding back and he flew up with a gasp. The two boys in the room looked to him and then looked to each other and blinked, obviously startled. 

Junsu felt like he couldn't breathe, the walls of the room suffocating him. Both of the boys rushed to him and one of them pulled Junsu into his lap and the other took his hand. 

"Listen to me, little mate. I need you to breathe. In for four, hold for four, out for five. Let's do it again." The grip on his hand would squeeze every second to help him count, and he eventually stopped hyperventilating and breathed in the boy's scent he was on. 

Hot chocolate. Was that a little peach?

He smelt amazing. Junsu jumped out of his lamp and looked at the two boys as he realized what had happened. 

"Seungmin, want to go get Chan and Woojin?" The boy nodded and left the room. 

"Hey, what's your name? I'm Jeongin." The boy whose lap he was on asked. 

"Junsu,” He whispered. Jeongin smiled. 

" Well, Junsu, I think your name is beautiful and fits you well." He gave a little smile at the compliment. 

The door opened and Seungmin came in, followed by who he guessed was Chan and Woojin. 

Junsu and Jeongin stood up off the bed, Junsu slightly hiding behind Jeongin. 

"How're you feeling, little mate?" The one who first walked towards him in the classroom asked. 

The classroom!

"Class!" he exclaimed. The others chuckled. 

"We took care of that Junsu, don't worry," Jeongin said and smiled. he let out a breath and nodded. 

"So that's our pretty mate’s name. A beautiful name for a beautiful boy." The other one said. 

"Sorry Chan, I already used that one," Jeongin smirked. Chan groaned and mumbled something about maknaes. 

"Like I asked earlier, how are you feeling?" The other one asked, who he guessed was Woojin. Now that he was thinking about it and not having an anxiety attack, he was aware of the pounding headache and growling stomach. 

"My head kinda hurts and-" Junsu turned pink as his stomach made its presence known. Woojin chuckled and it memorized Junsu at how pretty it sounded. 

"Let's get you some food." They left the room and Junsu and Jeongin went to the kitchen while the others parted ways. 

"Sit there and tell me what you want." Jeongin pointed at a stool at the island. 

"I'll eat anything," He said and looked around while he cooked. Judging by the kitchen, Junsu could tell that the boys were all off. 

He was snapped out of his thoughts as a plate was set in front of him. It was a simple sandwich with carrots and a small bowl of ranch to the side. He smiled at Jeongin before biting into his food. 

"Now I must warn you before you meet the others. They have been really anxious since you fainted and might seem overbearing. Tell me if you need a break." Jeongin said as he handed Junsu some painkillers and water as he finished his food. 

Junsu hopped down from the stool and Jeongin held his hand as they walked to the living room where the other eight boys wait. 

All eyes turned to him as the two of them walked into the room and he instinctively hid behind Jeongin, making him coo and pull him out a bit. 

"Everyone, this is Junsu. Our mate."

Everyone shot questions at him, and Junsu whined and hid behind Jeongin again. Everyone went quiet, afraid that they scared the poor boy. 

"One a time, boys," Chan said and motioned to the spot on the couch for Junsu and Jeongin. 

Many questions later, Junsu had learned the boys’ names: Jisung, Felix, Hyunjin, and Minho. They had also learned many things about himself. 

But he wasn't prepared for this question so quickly. 

"Junsu, why can't we smell you?" Woojin quickly scolded the curious Jisung. Junsu sighed. 

"This would've come out, eventually. I'm on scent suppressants." He looked at his lap. 

The silence that followed was deserved. Scent suppressants were basically illegal drugs. But they were a necessity for omega to survive. 

"You're an omega?" Seungmin asked. Junsu nodded, a tear slipping down his face. He quickly wiped it away even though everyone could see he was crying. 

"Can you guys hurry the rejection, please?" Collectively, everybody's hearts broke at the request. 

"Why would we reject you, baby? It gives us all the more reason to protect you."

"Wanna know a secret?" Junsu looked at Felix. "I'm an omega too." Junsu leaped at Felix and tackled him in a hug. Junsu sobbed into his neck as everyone around the two omegas let out calming pheromones.


	2. TWO

Junsu ended up falling asleep like that. Felix didn't want to risk waking up the exhausted omega, so he simply put on a movie and Chan put a blanket over them and everyone curled together. 

"Junsu. Junsu, you got to wake up." Junsu groaned and snuggled deeper into Felix's necks. Felix's necks? Felix's neck! Junsu jumped backward and ended up on the floor. 

"You okay, lovebug?" Felix asked and helped him up. Junsu nodded and yawned. Seungmin cooed from the doorway and Junsu blushed. 

"I hate to break it up, but dinner is done." Junsu nodded and sleepily followed Seungmin to the kitchen with Felix in tow. 

Everyone awed at the sight of sleepy Junsu practically hanging off of Seungmin. Seungmin sat in his seat and Junsu sat in the chair next to him. Felix took his other side before anyone could. Jeongin whined at not being to sit with his newest mate but sat in Hyunjin's lap nonetheless. 

They filled dinner with laughter as the boys told Junsu about how that one time all of them were late for school or work. 

Junsu didn't even realize what time it was before Chan said something. 

"It’s getting late, do you want one of us to drop you off at home? Or do you want to just stay the night?" Everyone looked at him with hopeful eyes that he would pick the second option, but Junsu sighed. 

  
  


"I would love to stay but I have morning classes." Junsu frowned. 

"Would you like to come over tomorrow? After classes?" Jeongin asked. 

"I would love that." 

  
  


"This is my dorm. Thank you." Junsu got out of the car and Chan rolled down the window. 

"I'll pick you up around 2:30?" Junsu nodded and waved to Chan as he walked up the steps to the dormitories. 

  
  


"Where have you been? Yuna was all up my ass looking for you." Youngbin barely glanced at him from where he was laying as he came through the door. 

Junsu rolled his eyes but said nothing to him. Youngbin scoffed but said nothing the rest of the night. 

  
  


Junsu groaned as his alarm went off. 

"You better shut that thing up before I do." Youngbin's voice was muffled from the pillow over his head. Junsu rolled his eyes and turned it off. He stood up to go into the bathroom and Youngbin flipped him off as he walked past. 

After doing his morning routine, he was off to school. 

  
  


School was shit. People kept staring at him, whispering that he fainted and he has _nine_ mates. He sighed as he finally sat down at his desk in his dorm. Junsu flung open his phone and saw it was already 2 pm. He gasped and flew to the bathroom to take a shower. 

Getting out of the bathroom, he debated on what to wear, but after looking at the time, He quickly threw some light jeans and a pink hoodie on. 

He grabbed his phone and his wallet, shoved them into his pocket, and walked downstairs out to the street. He spotted a bench not too far away and walked to sit on it. 

Junsu's heart quickened with a single thought. 

He was going to hang out with his mates. What if he didn't smell good enough? What if his mates changed their minds? What if-

Chan's car pulled up in front of him and the window rolled down. Chan's dimpled smile greeted him and he felt his anxiety wash away. 

The window rolled up again and Junsu got off the bench and got into the car. 

"Hey, baby boy." Junsu flushed as he sat down. He took in the car's scent and smelt a little bit of all the boys sticking to the interior. 

Junsu snapped out of his thoughts as Chan's hand grabbed his own. When he looked up to Chan, he was looking at the road. 

"You have a good day?” Chan asked and Junsu groaned at the thought of his day. Chan chuckled. “Not the best?”

Junsu shook his head, “Rumours have already spread around about me fainting.”

“I’m sorry,” Junsu waved him off. 

“It’s whatever. Nothing we can do once it’s around the school” 

The rest of the ride was silent until they reached the house. 

Walking into the house, they were met with the sight of Seungmin and Felix kissing on the couch. Chan coughed and they looked at him.

“Wanna join?” Felix quirked an eyebrow. 

“Tempting offer, but I’ve got someone with me.” He pulled Junsu from behind him, face bright red.

“Hi.” He squeaked out. They cooed at him and Felix climbed out of Seungmin’s lap.

“Can you go tell the others we’re back? I want to talk to Junsu for a moment.” Chan requested and the two nodded and went off to tell the others.

Junsu ended up winning the card game with a horrible joke that I will not say. Junsu yawned, catching the attention of his mates.

“Why don’t you take a little nap while we make dinner?” Changbin suggested and Junsu nodded, yawning again. Jeongin pulled him into his lap, chuckling at how fast Junsu snuggled into him. Junsu barely registered Minho placing a blanket over him before he was out.

Junsu looked at Chan in curiosity. 

“They can be a bit much when they’re in _that_ kind of mood.” Chan shrugged off his jacket and Junsu followed, face still burning red.

“Junsu!” Hyunjin called as he made his way to Junsu. Junsu slightly flinched at the loud noise, and Hyunjin whined at the reaction.

“I would never hurt you. I just want a hug.” Hyunjin opened his arms and Junsu cautiously let himself be hugged by the taller Beta.

The others piled into the living room and Junsu sat in between Felix and Jeongin. 

“We were thinking of having a game night. Sound okay?” Jeongin asked. Junsu nodded and Woojin got up to grab the board games from the entertainment center, putting them on the coffee table.

“First up, Cards Against Humanity.”

Junsu ended up winning the card game with a horrible joke that I will not say. Junsu yawned, catching the attention of his mates.

“Why don’t you take a little nap while we make dinner?” Changbin suggested and Junsu nodded, yawning again. Jeongin pulled him into his lap, chuckling at how fast Junsu snuggled into him. Junsu barely registered Minho placing a blanket over him before he was out.


End file.
